my life is not happiness
by jung neul neul
Summary: berawal dengan kata-kata, jae merasa bahwa ia menyebabkan sial kepada siapapun. Berbagai cara ditempuh tapi berujung sia-sia. Kali ini apa yg akan dilakukan ? author baru di ffn.. mohon bimbingannya..


**My Life Is Not Happiness**

author yang masih baru di ffn.. salam kenal dan salam ramah.. mohon bimbingannya…. Mari ke inti. ^^

'kata mereka hidupku sempurna'

'kata mereka hidupku sangat bahagia'

'kata mereka aku dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang yang sempurna'

'tapi itu hanyalah kata-kata'

'kata yang berbanding terbalik dengan faktanya'

title : my life is not happiness

cast : Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho (little *mianhae*), Shim Changmin.

genre : bingung

rate : T

rating : k+

summary : berawal dengan kata-kata, jae merasa bahwa ia menyebabkan sial kepada siapapun. Berbagai cara ditempuh tapi berujung sia-sia. Kali ini apa yg akan dilakukan ?

'kamu adalah anak pembawa sial.'

'kamu terlahirkan untuk dimusuhi dan dijauhkan.'

'kamu adalah anak yang tidak tau diri'

Sepenggal kalimat-kalimat mulai ku ingat. Masa laluku. Yeah inilah masa laluku lebih tepatnya masa kecilku. Masa kecilku bukan masa bahagia dimana sering bermanja-manja dengan orang tuanya dan juga bukan masa dimana sering bermain bersama teman-teman. Katakan kalau masa kecilku kurang bahagia. Pada kenyataan masa kecilku memang kurang bahagia karena hanya ku habiskan dengan belajar dan mengurung diri di kamar. Benar-benar kurang bahagia atau lebih tepatnya sengsara. Bukan hal aneh lagi bagiku karna sampai sekarang kondisinya sama. Tidak ada yang beda kecuali usia. Haa~~ sudahlah. Aku bosan bercerita masa kecilku.

Saat ini aku melangkah menuju sekolahku yaitu Tohoshinki senior high school. Awalnya kukira sekolah ini ramah pada siapapun tapi ternyata bukan. Sekolah ini dapat dikatakan sekolah hantu karna orang-orang pada memihak kalangan atas kecuali sahabatku Junsu. Yeah aku kurang suka kondisi sekolah ini, tapi aku terlanjur masuk sekolah ini jadi aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Lagipula beberapa bulan lagi aku akan berhenti dengan cap lulus. Pd kah aku ? Tidak. Karna aku slalu belajar dan belajar. Tidak perlu ragukan kemampuanku.

Jaejoong pov end

"YAAK. kim Jaejoong. Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab panggilan aku ?" teriak Junsu dengan suara melengking.

"Aish. Su-ie. Telingaku bisa lari dari tubuhku kalau setiap hari kamu berteriak seperti tadi." ucap Jaejoong dingin sambil memegang telinganya.

"eun kyang kyang. Sekalian aja mulutmu yang kabur dari tempat asalnya." ucap Junsu sambil tertawa.

"Kim Junsu, aku sedang tidak bercanda." ucap Jae sambil duduk di sebelah Junsu.

'padahal aku sudah berusaha menghiburnya tapi ia tetap dingin padaku. Gwenchana. Aku pasti bisa membuat ia ceria. Hwaiting Junsu.' batin Junsu.

"ne. Ne. Ne. Tidak mengherankan. Kim Jaejoong yang berumur 19 tahun ini tidak suka bercanda." ucap junsu dengan celotehannya.

"JUNSU" teriak Jae mengingatkan kalau dia ingin Junsu berhenti berceloteh.

"ne. Ne. Aku akan diam." ucap Junsu.

Tak lama saesongnim masuk ke kelas dan mengajarkan materi.

skip time

Ribuan siswa-siswi mulai keluar karena bel isthirahat berbunyi. Jae dan Junsu membereskan buku dan menuju kekantin. Sampai ke kantin Jae dan Junsu melewati meja Yunho cs. Jae hanya diam dan melewati meja tersebut dengan sedih. Menyadari raut muka Jae, Junsu menghibur Jae.

"sudahlah Jae. Lagipula namja bukan cuma dia saja" hibur Junsu karena Jae mulai teringat dengan seminggu yang lalu.

flash back

"aku menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu diruang kepala sekolah. Jujur terlalu sulit aku tahan perasaanku ini selama 2 tahun. Jadi kuputuskan untuk nyatakan perasaanku. Maukah kamu jadi namjachinguku ?" ucap Kim Jaejoong dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

"mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Meskipun aku menghargai pasangan sesama jenis, tetapi aku normal. Mianhae ne." ucap Yunho dengan lembut. Mendengar balasan Yunho, Jae berlari menjauh dari Yunho dengan berlinangan air mata.

flashback end

"-joong. YAAK. Jaejoong." teriakan Junsu membuyarkan lamunan Jae.

"aish. Tidak bisakah kamu tidak berteriak sehari pun ?" ucap Jae kesal.

"siapa suruh melamun seperti itu. Kamu ingin pesan apa ?" tanya Junsu.

"Sama denganmu saja" ucap Jae.

"ne. Ramen dua." ucap Junsu pada pelayan kantin. Pelayan itu pun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan JaeSu.

"pasti mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu ne ?" tanya Junsu membuka pembicaraan. Jae terdiam seakan mengatakan iya dan cepat ditanggapi Junsu.

"sudah kubilang lupakan Yunho. Yunho itu normal. Masih banyak namja yang antri untuk mendekatimu. Tidak bisa kah kamu melupakan Yunho ?" tanya Junsu geram.

Jae menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aissh. Terserahmu la." Junsu frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak frustasi kalau sahabatnya terus bersedih memikirkan namja lain dan tidak mengubris nasehat sahabatnya.

Pelayan kantin datang membawakan ramen pesanan JaeSu. JaeSu makan dalam diam karna tidak ada topik yang dibicarakan.

skip time

Bel pulang berbunyi menandakan acara belajar mengajar telah selesai. Jae dan Junsu berpisah di gerbang sekolah. Jae pulang dengan berjalan kaki karna jarak rumah tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Baru seperempatan jalan, Jae merasa pusing. Darah merembes keluar dari hidung Jae. Kepalanya terasa sakit hingga Jae pingsan karena tidak tahan sakit yang dialaminya. Tak lama seseorang mendekatinya dan memanggil ambulans.

Shin Ki hospital

Suster maupun dokter mulai tergesa-gesa berlari mengangkat pasien dari ambulans . Suster tersebut membawa pasien yang dapat kita ketahui yaitu Kim Jaejoong ke ruang ugd. Ruang pun di tutup dan namja yang menolong Jae menunggu disana.

1 jam kemudian

Dokter akhirnya keluar dengan keringat yang ada di pelipisnya. Namja tersebut berdiri dan menanyakan kabar Jae.

"apa kamu keluarga dari pasien didalam ?" tanya dokter sebelum menjawab pertanyaan namja itu.

"bukan. Saya yang menolong pasien itu." jawab namja itu.

"nama anda siapa ?" tanya dokter.

"Shim Changmin imnida." ucap namja itu.

"Changmin, pasien itu mengalami kanker otak stadium 3. Gejala itu muncul jika akan memasuki stadium 4. Penanganan yang tepat adalah operasi sebelum mencapai stadium 4. Jadi nanti tolong tanyakan ke pasien itu ne." dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang kaget mengetahui kondisi Jae. Segera Changmin memasuki ugd untuk melihat keadaan Jae.

Jae terbangun dengan sedikit sakit dikepalanya. Jae melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya sampai sebuah suara menyadarkan Jae.

"hai. Sudah mendingan ?" tanya Changmin sambil membawa makanan keripik. *aigo Changmin. Masih sempat makan.*

"nugu ?" tanya Jae curiga.

"Shim Changmin imnida. Aku yang menolongmu pingsan di jalan tadi." ucap Changmin.

Jae hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"btw, kamu sakit kanker otak stadium 3 menuju ke stadium 4. Kamu harus dioperasi sebelum stadium 4." ucap Changmin serius sambil mengintip raut muka Jae. Jae hanya terdiam tanpa ada ekspresi kaget. Changmin mulai heran 'kenapa tidak ada kaget sama sekali ?' batin Changmin.

"aku tidak mau dioperasi. Aku mau pulang sekarang." ucap Jae membuat Changmin tergelonjak. 'sepertinya ia punya tekanan.'

"sebelum itu perkenalkan dirimu dulu."

"Kim Jaejoong. Dan khasahamnida sudah menolong saya. Soal administrasi nanti kukirim ke rumah sakit ini." Ucap Jae. Jae langsung melepas infus dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan rumah sakit itu.

Jaejoong pov

Untuk apa aku sembuh kalau kehidupanku masih sama ?

untuk apa aku sembuh kalau orang tua tidak peduli denganku ?

untuk apa aku hidup kalau memang sedari dulu aku pembawa sial ?

yeah. Lebih baik aku mati meninggalkan semua kepedihan ini. Hidup di dunia ini terasa hampa. Tidak ada rasa bahagia yang aku dapat selama aku hidup. Aku rasa penyakit ini memang yang terbaik untuk takdir ku. Aku mensyukurinya. Tinggal menunggu waktu malaikat menjemputku disana.

################################################## ################################################## ###

fin

Ok… tidak mewajibkan review.. tapi kalau mau review gomawo… sampai jumpa ^^


End file.
